kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kuroko no Basuke Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Yukinori Matsumoto.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:01, July 26, 2011 Request for background Hi Bereisgreat. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Like with Deadman Wonderland, if you know of any large images to use, please link me to them. I did a Google image search and found this image. I could crop out the two characters and use them on either side of the background. The only other good, large image I found was this, but that would only take care of one side of the background. So yeah, let me know if you find any other images, or if you want me to use that first one I linked to. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking about the first image as well. The way you suggested would be the best, I'd really like that. Knock yourself out x) 11:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::The background I made is up, as you can see. I'm wondering if maybe the characters need to be brought in closer to the sides, especially the guy on the left. His image is more of a close-up, so his face is a bit far from the edge. I can see it fine, but I have a 1680x1050 monitor. Users with lower resolutions (1366 or 1440 width) may not be able to see enough. If you agree, let me know. I can easily move them closer and reupload when I'm back at work in the morning. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The more I think about it, the more I feel that the background image needed to be edited for the reasons I mentioned. So I just uploaded an updated version of the background. Unfortunately, it's not displaying at the moment. We've been having issues with overwritten images being slow to display the new version. It should update soon, though - later today or tomorrow. What I did to the image is shrink the character on the left side a bit and move the character on the right side a bit closer to the page. You can see the new version on the file page. Once the actual background starts displaying the new image, if you want to go back to using the original version, simply revert on the file page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, fine with me. Thanks a lot, it looks amazing. I'm really happy with it! 17:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Translation 24 seems to be Furihata (降旗) 28 seems to be Masaaki Nakatani (中谷仁亮) 29 seems to be Akashi (赤司) 30 seems to be Takeda-sensei (武田先生), and then something about "Midorima specially-made rolling/changing pencil" (緑間特製コロコロ鉛筆 Midorima tokusei korokoro enpitsu) or other? Adam Restling 03:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter cover 131 Hi Bereisgreat! I'm happy for your interest regards my adds. Moreover I put in your pics gallery the color page of chapter #131, last scheduled in Japan. I hope you like that. Transposed Perfect, next time I'll follow your advices about image format and editing. Ah when I said "adds" I meant edit, in your welcome messagge you said that appriciate my edits, so I replied in a way that to make it clear to you that I was flattered by your praise. Unfortunately this is the first time that I use this kind of site/blog format and therefore I'm not very practical and do something stupid, for example editing your profile. However if I were to find some news about Kuroko no Basuke, like the others, I'll post ASAP. Murasakibara 16:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) About Raws I don't know how it'll be useful to post the cover of each chapter released, because rarely Kuroko have color page like the last chapter (#131). Even insert the cover is a cinch, but for me isn't a problem, at the end is only one image at week. No, it's better if you think about that, because I'm a landslide in this kind of things. If I have something between my hands then I connect, otherwise I'm present hardly. Sorry. Murasakibara 17:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Volume summaries I'm not very good at sentence translations, such as would very much help here, and with things like the interviews in the BLEACH databooks; even its volume poems are a struggle to try and tease a decent enough (albeit with caveats) translation out of. This is because, with sentences and alike-passages, you get into the matter of grammar, and idiomatic usage. Combine that with the fact that the Japanese often has multiple possible meanings which I, in my limited knowledge to begin with, am less-equipped to choose between, and I'm loath to undertake them, even when they're relatively brief. English (and, indeed, other languages) are like that, too: it's only because I'm a native speaker and try to be attentive that I can understand that when to combines with a verb, it usu. signifies the infinitive ("to be"), but otherwise indicates direction ("to town"); or that forget means "lose memories", and not "*un-get" or "get for", as its individual elements might suggest. It's always simpler (at least for me) to analyze someone else's translation of sentences/passages and try to confirm/explain it, much like a proofreader might. In contrast, singular words, like names or terms, are light years easier, because all you need to seek is the meaning, or just the intended reading. While these aren't always a "breeze" (e.g., names can't really be looked up in the dictionary like other words, and highly vary in forms), it's usu. a lot more possible to find them out. I can still try, "do my best" as they say; but I may not be able to deliver in any timely fashion, or in a very certain form--esp. since my browser very quickly bogs down when I try to juggle posting and Kanji look-ups, and most of these do require the Internet to peruse. Plus, I wouldn't want you counting on me, and me never or too-lately delivering something, like some hermit. It may be a good idea, for expediency's and (hopefully) more accuracy's sakes, to seek out someone with fluency in Japanese; perhaps someone like user [http://bleachasylum.com/members/16336-Lumi Lumi] on Bleach Asylum, who I believe (if I recall correctly) furnished translations of the aforementioned BLEACH material on Livejournal. Though she seems to focus on BLEACH, she may be willing to help, too. :) Sorry about this; maybe my name should be AdamRestling''isn't''sogreat here XD. Adam Restling 03:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I thought it best to be thorough in my explanation, lest it seem I was trying to blow you off :). Adam Restling 03:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Can i edit here? dont ask me if im weird or something if i asked to edit here. undoing my edits Hi Captain, I stumbled into your wiki and saw that some of the quotes in the articles are being squished in by the featured templates. I made a clear template to put them on top of each other rather than side to side, but I saw you undid some of my edits. Is the previous edits intentional, because it looks bad. If it's because you view the template that I made as unnecessary, I am sorry and I hope you fix that squished look. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe because I am using the New Wiki Look? Or maybe because it's just because I have small screen. Also, sorry about creating a new template. I also added it in Tetsuya Kuroko and Seirin High. Should I replace them or remove them, too (if you want)? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Before I edited, the quote template and the feature template are side-by-side; Quote is on the left, being squished by Feature template on the right. When I put clear, they became on top of each other, with Feature on the top while Quote is under it. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it's because of the internet browser used. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 06:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm using Firefox --Bronx01 (talk| ) 18:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Q&A trivia Ok so i will do the page? Re: Yosen player names I'll go Japanese-style, right-to-left, and up-to-down (natch ;) ). First guy is Kenichi Okamura (岡村建一 Okamura Kenichi). Second is apparently a Chinese guy, Wei Liu (劉偉(リュウウェイ) Ryuu Wei)--"Wĕi Liú" if you decide to include the pinyin diacritics. Since most Chinese names consist of a monosyllabic surname + a mono- or disyllabic given name, that should be the correct order. I used Ryuu in my version above, but you can change that to Ryū if that's the spelling you guys prefer on this Wiki. Last guy is Kensuke Fukui (福井健介 Fukui Kensuke). I like it when it's easy like this :). Adam Restling 01:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nakamiya I thought the same thing at first but when I saw the match,they wore a jersey or it was written NAKAMIYA. Re: Yosen coach/manager Well, since this is clearly a Chinese scanslation that obliterates all the reading-guide furigana from the characters, I can only speculate on her name; but it seems to say: Yousen High School "Drill" Miyako Araki. The Chinese characters I translated as "drill" above because that's what it means in Japanese--maybe in Chinese, it means "(drill) instructor" or "coach", hence why they used it here in their translation. I'm not sure. Did you want her name's Kanji, too? Adam Restling 05:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC)